


饮鸩止渴（Poison To Quench Thirst）

by kinsin



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, M/M, No I don't own Gotham/DC/any of these characters, 丑蝙, 丑蝠
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinsin/pseuds/kinsin
Summary: If you want enjoy this story,but your native language is not Chinese, Welcome to what I think is the best translation site out there →     https://fanyi.caiyunapp.com/#/





	1. Awake

 

“你如果认识从前的我，也许你会原谅现在的我。”

 

1

如果说这个世界上有什么人的性别分化也能成为引人瞩目的头版头条，那么，BruceWayne的名字必须名列其中。

这位年仅十二岁便继承了父母亿万财产和家族企业的孤儿，无疑是无数人眼中的香饽饽，随着二次性分化的时间线的临近，为他的觉醒倒计时甚至开始成为街头八卦小杂志每周的日常功课。

“今天的BruceWayne觉醒了吗？“

”没有。”

“没有。”

“还没有。”

自将不同分化的应对方案提上日程的十二岁起，过完一般人开始普遍出现第二性征的十三岁，眼瞅着本该庆祝彻底分化成熟的十四岁生日将近，这位Wayen集团未来董事长却无视众人焦急的翘首期盼（不论关注者们是怀着商业联姻、合作社交亦或仅仅是渴望八卦的心态），依旧事不关己地吊着万千观众读者们的胃口，仿佛要将有关自身觉醒的竞猜谜题给进行到底。

医学博士和专家们推测说这种迟迟没有表现出任何二次性觉醒的异常状况，大概是由于Wayne先生在幼年时亲眼目睹父母被枪杀的童年阴影所造成的延迟现象。他们还特地为其起了个学术新名儿“创伤性发育障碍”，并找到了世界各地的其他类似病例加以佐证。

对此，电视台解谜节目一度喧嚣尘上，不仅媒体跟着凑热闹，甚至就连医学界也凭借着话题热度在哥谭召开了一次所谓知名专家云集的专题医学研讨会——但这一切在BruceWayne看来却不过是落在外套上的几粒尘埃。

生来便被置于用最璀璨的钻石镶嵌的哥谭宝座上的王子，抖一抖肩膀，屈指轻弹拂去那些围绕着他的恼人尘埃，依旧将他含苞未放的信息素牢牢隐藏在那束缚全身的大麾深处。

无人知晓它将在何时何地，猛烈地绽放。

  
  
  


2

意外发生的地点是在一场名流云集的慈善晚会上。

当台上本该供人娱乐的魔术师变成了从阿卡姆疯人院逃出来后便名声大噪的“疯子帮”，原本衣香鬓影言笑晏晏的社交场顿时沦为了被枪炮和匕首统治的羔羊们的屠宰场。

众多有钱有势的羔羊们啊……而其中被幕后者指名道姓，最洁白无瑕又血统高贵的那一只小羊羔，名字叫做Brucey。

 

呼唤着这个名字的时候，Jerome几乎是带着一种宠溺的甜蜜语气。

一个童年曾在马戏团被大人们践踏进泥地里、任由醉鬼母亲不断地诅咒和殴打，整日饥肠辘辘无人问津的小丑哟，何德何能，竟被允许与哥谭最尊贵最瞩目的王子如此 **肌肤相亲** 呢——用手指紧紧掐住那线条柔美而纤细的下巴，指挥冰冷的刀锋在那颈部洁白的皮肤上划出血红的横杠，再狠狠揽住王子挣扎着想要逃离的柔韧腰肢。

哦，他不能， **以前的他** 的确不能。

**可现在他疯了** 。

（陪审团说的）

发疯之后的他，反倒轻而易举地被赋予了这样豪华的舞台与令人受宠若惊的奖赏。多么荒唐、滑稽、不可思议。

此时此刻，在舞台聚光灯照射下的马戏团表演家即将领取他的荣誉——于万众瞩目中摘下怀中这颗艺术品般完美的头颅，置入莎乐美的金盘，获得无数尖叫，完成他这一生或许是最精彩的表演——所有人都将看着他，无法移开自己的眼珠一丝一毫——这令Jerome不由得一阵热血沸腾。

但是与此同时，他敏锐的鼻子突然嗅到了一丝不同寻常的气味。

一开始，Jerome以为那气味是从与他脸颊亲密接触的黑色秀发间散发出的。他甚至怀疑Bruce提前喷洒了某种夜场老鸨用的催情药剂（毕竟一些富人们也钟情于这玩意儿）。但那不是。那气味未掺有任何化学试剂或人工合成香精，它原始甚至古老，却又稚嫩且新鲜，带着由人类的体热熨烫出的温度，钻入Jerome的神经末梢。而一旦侵入，它便优雅且从容地开始策乱起Jerome的体内细胞，让它们沸腾、沉醉、狂喜、焦虑，无比渴望起与这气味一同酣舞与享乐。

Jerome的身体几乎在一瞬间就背叛了他原先的意志。这位原本恪尽职守的表演者仿佛彻底忘却了台下惶恐不安的观众们，他蹙起眉头，用力攒动鼻子，开始如痴如醉地寻找起挑动这场叛乱的源头。

很快，他便发现了蛛丝马迹。

 

哥谭之子用衬衫高领遮掩住的后颈上，有一小块白皙的皮肤正在静谧中渐渐变成一种颓败的玫瑰色。

而一种足以 **令一个疯子愈加疯狂** 的气味，正从中漫溢而出。

  
  
  


3

Bruce能够感觉到自己的状态很不好。

高热、眩晕、四肢酸痛、躁动不安……还有一些恶心和难以描述的感觉——这不应该仅仅是自身生命受到威胁时的恐惧反应。还有些别的什么，Bruce也不太清楚。

但他能明显感觉到这种反应给他的胁迫者所带来的变化。

将夺取他的生命视为表演高潮的红发魔术师，骤然间呼吸变得粗重起来。Bruce无法看到冒牌魔术师的脸庞和眼睛，但能感到从后方掐住他脖子的力道明显变得松了一些，似乎是这位预备谋杀犯忽然产生了某种迷惑。可更叫人吃惊的是这位胁迫者接下来的举动——他居然埋下头，用鼻尖在他的受害者颈项上近乎粗鲁地磨蹭起来，仿佛一只刚刚出生的小猫在盲目饥渴、而又迫切地寻找着母猫的乳头。

Bruce甚至能感到一条湿热的舌头在自己后颈上飞快用力地舔舐而过。

**他真是一个疯子。**

舌尖表面粗糙的味蕾颗粒一经接触皮肤，立即便激起了Bruce一身的鸡皮疙瘩，然而更可怕的是——随着那道舔舐，Bruce全身竟然升腾起一股强烈的、难以名状的兴奋与快乐。

他的后颈开始热得发烫，体内好像有什么叫人浑身发软的物质在快速分泌。

这不正常。

绝对不正常。

年轻富翁脑海中的资料库立即开足马力高速运转企图破译发生在自己身上的这种致命而怪异的情况，然后，一个词儿像是火花般在他的脑子里闪现出来。

**觉醒。**

FUCKING AWAKE。

一切症状都是那么的吻合，没错了，就是那个Bruce几乎以为此生将与之绝缘的单词正在将自己置于极度危险的边缘。

Alfred和Lucius针对安全场所制定的二次分化应对方案，确定统统作废。而他们作为心理预警，提前给Bruce描绘灌输的那些关于觉醒的混乱场景，则在少年的心中变得越来越清晰。

如果可以掌控，Bruce希望自己最好是分化为一个Beta，虽然平庸无味，但至少可以最大程度地降低当前的风险系数。不过从他胁迫者的突兀转变和过激反应推测，这个分化方向的可能性实在太低。

如果是像父亲那样成为一个Alpha呢？鉴于这个种群的领地意识，虽然年轻Alpha的信息素或许会因为主人的不懂收敛而刺激到在场大多数属于上层权贵的Alpha们，但在眼下的恐怖袭击事件中，Bruce认为自己对台下的他们所制造出这点小小的不愉快并非是什么大问题。唯一值得担心的，反倒是因缺乏控制经验而横冲直撞的Alpha信息素，可能会令舞台上的犯罪者们感觉到严重的冒犯——自由强硬的作风，英俊耀眼的外表，以及莫名具备的吸引力——无一不彰显着这位正挟持着他的“疯子帮”首领，很可能是一名充满表现欲与强烈领地意识的Alpha。

而更糟糕的是，他似乎对Bruce产生了杀死他之外的额外兴趣，这不得不令Bruce联想到另一个他极其不愿承认的可能性——

Wayne集团的继承人，拥有着哥谭70%以上资产的亿万富翁，即将在众目睽睽之下，分化为人们固有印象中最为珍稀和强大，同时也是最能引发所有Alpha掠夺、破坏欲望的一类种群：男性Omega。

  
  
  


4

纵观人类第一次产生二次性分化的千年时间长河，其中男性Omega的诞生总数也算是极其稀少的。相比起受到所有种群一致欢迎的女性Omega，男性Omega却似乎处于一种略微尴尬的地位。

一开始人们认为他们与女性Omega相类似，具备着温婉、聪慧和优雅的天性，但渐渐地，男性争强好胜及冲动暴力的生物因子也在他们身上显露了出来，这无疑增加了危险性。他们中的一些历史代表人物明显的既脆弱又强大，既慈悲又冷酷，既温柔又暴虐，简直就是极端矛盾的结合体；而对于受Omega影响最为深刻的Alpha种群，他们的存在很难说究竟是天使还是恶魔。或许上个世纪50年代那个专门针对男性Omega犯案，震惊世人的连环杀人案凶手的自白，能更极端地说明人们对于男性Omega在天性上的某种矛盾态度。

这位曾经拥有着体面工作和人人称羡的女性Omega妻子的男子，在监狱面对采访记者时声称：

“我并非是个嗜血的暴徒，相反，我对自己日常拥有的一切心存感激并愿意尽一切努力去维持现状。但可悲的是当我遇见男性Omega的时候，却总是感觉到一种强烈的、无法抵御的诱惑，我毫不怀疑，只要他们略微地施加挑逗，Alpha的本能就可以立即让我彻底迷失自己，转而将拼尽全力去占有标记他们作为自己人生的终极目标。明明在正常社会里，我是一个冷静睿智、受人敬仰、被归纳为精英阶层的Alpha，但在他们面前，我却变得什么都不是，成为了一个受信息素驱使、被欲望蒙蔽的可悲奴役。我当时已经结婚了，我爱我的妻子，我意识到如果不做点什么这终将彻底毁了我的生活。我无法去除自己作为Alpha的天性，所以我只能转而去痛恨让这一切发生的男性Omega们——世界已经存在有那么完美的女性Omega种群了，为什么还要存在那样一种能够让人失控变得混乱的男性Omega呢？所以我想抹杀掉这类让人发狂的潜在威胁。相信我，他们真的是邪恶的存在，你知道吗，当我第一次破坏他们的时候，我居然发现自己拥有了一种前所未有的快感，从生理到心理上。那感觉可能有点类似性高潮，但……比那更多……你得明白我平时可是个连杀鸡都不会的正派人！但在那一刻我却完全迷恋上那种破坏的感觉，无法自拔——只对他们。”

 

 

5

关于Omega这类带有惊悚意味的知识普及当然不是Alfred告诉Burce的，忠诚的老管家可不会让还未进行分化的孩子如此过早地就对未来产生恐惧。一切都是Burce自己从资料查阅到的，虽然半信半疑，但现在他的确非常忧虑：一旦自己分化为男性Omega，他的挟持者是否也会像连环杀人犯那样被毫无道理的破坏欲所驱使。

反正不管怎样，他都不会轻易放过自己。

Burce悲观地想着，他今晚大概是难逃一劫了。不过他至少用自己成功交换了Alfred的安全，况且幕后还有Jim Gordon警探这一让人安心的存在，他应该可以至少成功地营救下在场的其他无辜宾客。至于他？从那条阴暗的小巷里的枪击声开始，他就一直都在学习如何去坦然地接受命运。

不过现在，他还是要为自己再做最后一个抗争。

Burce扬起了他的头。

尽管因为分化进程的缘故，他现在脸庞苍白，眼眶发红，明亮的眼睛里饱含着泪水（在台下看来这可能更像是个被彻底吓坏的小男孩），细密的汗水早已布满全身，四肢就像被紧紧捆绑一样酸软僵硬，但他的意识已经比之前的状态好转了很多。至少，他知道自己身上正在发生着怎样的变化。

他努力睁大眼睛，尽力回想着他的监护人曾教给他的那些信息素控制技巧——

屏气凝神。感受。进而操纵。

红发罪犯几乎在同一时刻觉察到了男孩精神状态上的变化。毕竟他俩靠得那么近，除去脖子间那柄锋锐的小刀，他们简直就像世上 **最亲密的恋人般** 搂抱在一起。

作为目前在场唯一一个捕捉到了男孩气味的雄性，当Burce集中精神后，他也第一时间感受到气味发生了改变。

气味变得更加浓郁，却也更加坚定了。它们不再满足于和身边Alpha的细胞进行肤浅的调情，它们开始吹响号角，攻城略地，预备彻底攫夺Alpha的五感和意志，将裙下之臣的所有欲望、快乐和痛苦，完全地主宰。

也许它们还很稚嫩，但它们无疑充满了勇气和希望。

年轻又孤身一人的元帅，终于控制住了从他自身乱逸而出的士兵，他已下定决心，拼死一搏。

血管在跳动，肾上腺素在激增，对男孩敢于挑衅的恼怒、濒死挣扎的好奇以及那由信息素撩动起的该死的兴奋，所有一切都让红发罪犯血脉喷张，几欲长啸。

他决定给怀中这个 **小小的征服者** 一个教训。

让他明白谁才是可以为所欲为的人。

咧嘴露出一个大大的夸张笑容，Jerome飞快地将尖利的牙齿朝着男孩儿后颈那块发红的皮肤狠狠刺下。

  
  
  


6

枪声响了起来。

Jim Gordon无疑是整个哥谭最优秀的警察之一，他总是能找到最恰当的时机发动突袭，一举扭转局势。

但他还是迟了一步。

Jerome在唇角挽出一个令人发寒的狞笑，抬头看向宴会席间：枪声暂歇，人群惊叫，摄影机镜头歪斜，诸人均忙着将目光聚焦在火速登场的救星身上，没人注意到台上的罪犯究竟对他们的王子干了什么。

 

臂弯里的年轻身体在剧烈地颤抖。男孩微微侧头仰视着替班的魔术师，湿润惊惧的眼神，就像一头在夜晚公路上突然被车前灯照射到的小鹿。

属于他的小鹿。

他想此时注入刚刚才觉醒的Omega身体内的Alpha信息素，一定让男孩很不好受。

他的心中忽然升起一股怜惜之情，很想好好地抚慰和爱怜怀中这幅柔软的身躯，这大概是源于Alpha对自己Omega的一种本能反应吧？他不清楚。

没人教过他这些，因为从来没人认为一个低贱的小丑，有一天，可能会拥有一个属于他的Omega。

他很想再多和他的小鹿温存一会儿，可是时不相待，他的幕后资助者从舞台背后缓慢爬了起来，无声地催促他继续进行后面的表演。

他们之前已经彩排了那么久，他不能任性地毁了这场未来巨星的盛大演出。

让第一个如此看重自己才华的伯乐以及在电视屏幕前殷殷期盼的观众们伤心失望？哦，他不能。

“看来我们陷入困境了。“他微笑着，用冰冷的皮肤紧紧贴住自己Omega发烫的脸颊，”怎么办，Brucey boy？想提高收视率吗？Smile。”

 

“我说，够了！”

资助者给出了提示的暗语，是到了用戏剧化的方式了结Wayne家族继承人的时候了。

可是他怎么能亲手毁了自己的第一个Omega呢？尽管他给予的只是个临时的标记。

又是源于本能。他轻轻松开了双手，希望那头小鹿能趁着他转身的时候聪明地逃离到自己的监护人身边。

但他怎么也想不到转身后迎来的会是刺入脖子的剧痛。

他原以为擅自篡改剧本的人只有自己。

背叛突如其来，却也不是那么特别的意外。Jerome是个完美的恶棍，而Theo Galavan只是一个邪恶的商人或者一个权术家，对他来说，一个过于瞩目的疯子实在太难掌控。

他早该想到这一点。

他还是太过年轻太过天真了，在经历过那么多的欺骗和伤害后，居然还尝试着去相信什么人。

不过也许已经够了。他之前的表演已经倾尽了他拥有的所有才华与魅力，他清楚自己独创的笑声已经通过媒体电波感染了整个哥谭。Jerome不会再是那个 **无人在意** 的小丑了，就像他那曾作为灵媒的父亲的预言那样：

“你将成为盘旋于哥谭的诅咒。”

**他会得到承认。**

即便……

即便这一切都没成功，他的模样和笑声在接踵而来、形形色色的恶棍中逐渐模糊褪色，他也确信以及笃定：

在哥谭，有一个十三岁的男孩儿会永远记得他在他后颈留下的 **诅咒** 。

接下来的一周，每一天，每一天的晚上，他的信息素都会在男孩儿的血管里苏醒，持续地去灼伤年轻的器官。每当一想到他，男孩就会尖叫着从梦中醒来。

在梦里，他将露出雪亮的牙齿，温柔地萦绕在男孩儿耳边，用最甜蜜的语调向他独一无二的Omega轻声低语：

“Why so serious？Play with me，Brucey，YOU ARE MINE.”

（为什么这么严肃？和我一起玩吧，布鲁西，毕竟，你是我的。）

  
  


（待续）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.Next time we'll see Jeremiah & Bruce.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, Jeremiah join in this BLOOD-AND-LOVE story.  
> Thank all friedns who liked my works,your favors push me going forword. :)

 

“不爱是一生的遗憾，爱，则是一生的磨难。”

 

1

刚开始，当James Gordon警监叫上Bruce一起去见Jeremiah Valeska的时候，Alfred其实是表现出了明显的不悦与反对的。

哪怕James向这位充满保护欲的管家反复说明，自己和搭档Harvey之前已充分与这位隐名埋姓的建筑师进行过了沟通；他可以用人格担保这位年轻人的的确确是一名聪明且彬彬有礼的普通人，只是由于早年在马戏团曾遭受过Jerome的戕害，才隐姓埋名导致了如今落落寡合的状态——但这依旧无法阻止Alfred从喉咙里发出不满的低鸣：

“Bruce少爷在车里等着你们不就好了吗，干嘛非得亲自去见那样一个……一个 Valeska！”

Bruce苦笑。明明自己父亲早年也曾会见过这位Valeska先生（尽管那时他用着另一个名字），而甚至就在一分钟前，他的管家都还默许了自己去进行一个风险系数更大的冒险——携带信号屏蔽装置靠近布满炸弹的绑架现场解救一群人质。

不过关于自己监护人对一个素未谋面的陌生人产生如此强烈的偏见和排斥的反应，Bruce表示理解。毕竟即将会见的对象是Jerome Valeska—— **那个接二连三、企图当众杀死自己的疯子** 的双生兄弟。

谁会愿意和那股疯狂执拗的基因不断扯上关系呢？

耸着眉，苦着脸，James只好偏头跟自家搭档凑到餐厅角落里，开启了“如何说服固执中老年人”的小组讨论。但就在嘀咕声刚响起没多久，Bruce便发现原本只是一直默默伫立于旁的Lucius，突然神秘兮兮地凑到管家耳边轻声低语了什么。

这位Wayne集团技术首脑仅仅花了十秒钟，就令那位英国前特种兵匆忙拾掇起了之前的愤愤不平。年长管家转动着丹宁布色的眼珠，意味深长地盯了一眼自家宝贵的小少爷，终是认命般地叹了口气，继而默默为男孩儿披上了深黑色的毛呢大衣。

“Bruce少爷，请务必注意安全。”

好吧，这次不仅是一旁的James和Harvey露出了惊喜与不解的表情，就连Bruce也同样为这飞快的转变而暗暗吃惊。但男孩儿终究什么也没问。微笑着点了点头，他只是一边转身穿上管家手中温暖的大衣，一边暗自仔细回想勾勒起方才捕捉到的Lucius的口型。然后，猝不及防地，一个词儿就那么倏地从脑海中蹦了出来。

**——“信息素”。**

Jeremiah Valeska的信息素。跟Jerome同胞同源的信息素。

只消瞬间，福至心灵。

难怪Alfred会那么快转变了态度。毕竟如果借由此次共同的磨难能与那位Valeska先生打好交道，也许凭借关系，对方将来会同意Wayne集团最顶尖的生物小组提取自己的信息素以供研究。

而那正是Lucius长久以来始终悬之于心的一项重要课题——使用马戏团家族疯狂血脉所蕴养出的信息素，成就未来或可挽救Wayne家族命运的良药。

 

 

2

实际上，针对Valeska信息素的研究实验早已在Wayne集团代号为“VW”的秘密生物小组里持续有数年了。

自男孩儿十三岁起。

当年，在刚刚觉醒根本还不足以承受刺激的稚嫩身体，饱受了接近一周的狂暴的Alpha信息素折磨后，正是VW小组研发的缓解针剂将他们的未来董事长从高热与昏迷中解救出来。

但后遗症仍然不可避免。

Alfred说那是可恨的诅咒，而Lucius似乎更愿意称其为“一类不可逆转的变异”。

“由于分泌腺在尚未完全成型的情况下遭到了Alpha信息素的意外入侵，Omega的发育系统为了自身的稳定和安全，将会与外界信息素发生融合。“

作为生物部门高级主管的Lucius，曾站在VW部门宽敞明亮的实验室里对少年这么解释道：”这种融合过程非常危险。因为强烈的排斥反应，大约80%的Omega可能因此而丧生，这也是法律中严格禁止对未完全成熟的Omega进行标记的原因。不过一旦融合完成，信息素就将对主人变得完全的安全、可控。”

“通过与Alpha信息素融合后产生的Omega信息素，性状会发生改变，我们称它们为‘改性Omega信息素’，和普通Omega信息素的主要不同点在于：它们会更加具备侵略性与攻击性。当然，最终当改性Omega信息素被施予在生物体上后，受纳者的反应又跟其本身素质有关，因此最终效果可能会呈现出多种可能性。但不管怎样……”

“信息素都是上帝为了让Omega与Alpha彼此沟通从而进行最紧密的结合而创造的。”

黑肤黑发的科学家将宽厚温暖的手掌用力按在身家亿万、却尚显瘦削的Omega肩膀上温声道，“ **它们本身并不带有任何恶意与危害** 。Wayne生物旗下目前开发的信息素制剂，已可有效解决全球99.5%以上用户的烦恼，但始终还有极少部分人仍需要特需制剂，他们属于我们的VIP用户。现在我们的VIP用户总数额已经破万，Bruce，你唯一的特殊之处就是名字列在我们众多VIP用户名单的第一顺位而已，所以你瞧，这并没有什么值得担心的。”

**“那不是什么诅咒。”**

**“孩子，你会适应并最终掌握它的。”**

Bruce还记得当听到这番话语的当时，年幼的自己几乎感动到落泪——大人们或许永远无法想象这样的话语给当时惶恐不安的孩子带来了多大的安慰。就像是黑暗荒野中被白蚁近乎蛀空的香榧幼树，又获得阳光的馈赠，得以重新抽出嫩绿枝条。

哪怕那缕阳光，不过是一番半真半假的善意谎言。

 

 

3

迈入那道遥控开启的沉重水泥门扉，紧随Gordon身后的Bruce看见的是一个由错综复杂的迷宫组成的“神奇地堡”——灰色的，寂静的，纯手工刷筑的水泥墙面，让他不由得想起了“秘密基地”这个词儿。

毕竟在童年时代，他最大的兴趣大概就是“汽车”和“秘密基地”了。

Bruce还记得自己七岁那年那场盛大的生日派对，他邀请了差不多50个孩子来到Wayne庄园做客，可是在孩子们欢呼疯抢着巨型蛋糕时他却偷偷地抛下他们一个人跑了出去，就因为他被父亲送的那份生日礼物——一辆闪亮的红色卡车——给彻底迷住了。

后来他的管家去寻他，才发现他居然独自在花园里呆了整整一天，忙着到处收集石头。黑发男孩挺起小小的胸脯，向他亲爱的管家大声宣告：“我要给我的小卡车造个家！一个只有我知道的秘密基地！”而最终，那间挂着“我心爱的秘密基地”牌子的石头屋被Wayne夫妇细心地保留了下来，时至今日，当踏上庄园偏僻幽静的花径时还能在路边瞧见它满布青苔的模样。

那是他父母和他共同创造的为数不多的痕迹，而回想起那些如珍珠般的回忆，Bruce心头总会涌起一股忧伤的暖流。

他一边踱步前行，一边不由抬头细细打量起这用心建造的“秘密基地”，开始对这位当今Meyer&Hayes公司炙手可热却从不抛头露面的结构工程师，产生了一丝关于“人身安全”和“生物研究”以外的兴趣——

一个喜欢建造秘密基地的男孩儿。

他小时候也喜欢红色闪亮的小卡车吗？

 

 

4

即使Gordon之前已经向Bruce介绍过这位曾用名为Xander Wilde的工程师的容貌问题，但当Bruce陡然瞧见那位神秘红发青年的真实面孔时，内心仍旧受到惊涛骇浪般的冲击。

他长得和Jerome实在是太相像了。

**简直一模一样。**

自Jerome被他的狂热信徒割下脸皮后，那张没有缝合痕迹的 **令人怀念** 的脸庞（或许“怀念”这个词儿略微不妥，但Bruce不想对自己撒谎）终于又真实地还原在了面前——从火红明亮的发色到曲线优美的眉毛，从光滑宽广的额头到丰润饱满的嘴唇，一切的一切，无一不彰显着这对兄弟紧密相连的共同血脉。

然而名为Jeremiah的青年与Jerome又是那样的迥然不同。他的眼神清明，带着透彻的理智与算计，虽然当提起Jerome时他脸上掠过的慌张令人联想起惊弓之鸟，但他的的确确如Gordon所说的那样——

温文尔雅，清醒而无害。

当青年一边啜饮着威士忌一边焦躁不安地靠着资料柜，用快速和略微上升的语调抗拒着哥谭警监赶赴现场的提议时，被大人们忽略在旁的Bruce却无法克制地开起了小差。

年轻人情不自禁地被墙壁、黑板和桌面上，那些除了监视器外几乎铺满了整个空间的迷宫画和设计图所吸引——它们多么像自己小时候热衷于悬挂满整个秘密基地的私人涂鸦啊。

缓步而行，少年的手指轻轻拂过那一张张绘制精密的工程蓝图，着迷地盯着那个摆放在桌面上发出幽幽荧光如灯塔般的装置，他想，这个Valeska真的是与那个Valeska截然不同的。

一个专注且优秀的 **创造者。** 而Jerome的脑袋里塞满的，似乎从来只有 **恣意与破坏** 。

就在Bruce又一次几乎是不由自主地陷入对那个红发癫狂者的思索时，一股古龙水的幽香悄无声息地沁入了他的鼻尖。

他吃了一惊，蓦然抬头，这才发现自己不知何时竟已走到了Jeremiah Valeska的身边。

 

 

5

红发青年微微垂着头，那双隐藏在粗框眼镜后如同一对天然翠欧珀的眸子，不安地游弋着，不时透过玻璃镜片斜斜地瞥向身旁少年。

Bruce Wayne。

哪怕在狭窄的入口处，几乎被Gordon警监一堆人等宽阔的身躯给完全地遮掩住，Jeremiah还是第一眼便从监视器屏幕上瞧见了他。

黑色的外套、黑色的衬衫、黑色的秀发之间，唯独那张精致的面庞是白皙的。而在那片白瓷之上，有着浓密的眉毛和睫羽，仿佛最灵巧的工匠用一根根柔软的钨丝精心镶嵌而成；眸子攫墨色的星辰，鼻翼取玲珑的雕塑，最后再采摘下清晨女王花园里最新鲜的玫瑰花瓣，于下颌处点缀上两片红唇——如此完美的造物，只有Jerome那样的怪物才会想暴殄天物。

事实上，关于这个美丽生物的照片、报纸和新闻录像带，红发青年的休憩室里有整整一抽屉。

作为Jerome以往首要的潜在伤害目标，Jeremiah一直密切关注着他兄弟的动向，所以理所当然地，他也调查了这位他弟弟新近投入了明显是过分关注的年轻富翁。他详细了解了他孤独坎坷的命运，身周既热闹又疏离的人际关系，他甚至能准确背出市政厅规划局给Wayne庄园标注的地块编号，并且知道今天灾难性的一天恰好是正值少年18岁的生日。

“真希望我们是在一个更好的时机相遇。”他握住少年主动伸过来的手真诚地说道，却在下一瞬间差点儿失了神——

与他掌心交叠的这只手，出乎意料的温暖、柔软而有力。

虎口处的薄茧按压在他拇指旁的软肉处，就像一根翎子在搔刮他的心。

 

值得庆幸的是，黑发少年对自身这无意的撩拨毫不知情，两只手不过轻触片刻便抽了开去，这令红发工程师得以迅速收敛心神，好歹避免了自己出现愣头青般的失态。

不动声色地呼出口气，他看见少年的目光又落回了桌面。在身旁大人们这般心急火燎的时刻，这个年轻人竟无视那些广场上一触即发的危机，反而兴致勃勃地围绕着他的发明侃侃而谈起来。

“我能问问你在忙什么吗？”

“呃……当然，是个小型发电机。”

必须得承认，当Jeremiah被问及这个问题时，内心有掠过一丝惶然。

毕竟从来也没有人对桌上红发工程师的创造物产生过兴趣，或者说，没有人在乎Jeremiah究竟正在专注和努力着什么。

他与外界人们的关系似乎仅止于分配工作，完成工作。

邮件交付进度，银行转账打款，一切的沟通流程都体现出完美信息化、数字化的简洁与高效，于是人们认为再没必要浪费时间，与只留有一个名字和一个代理人的工程师进行更多的沟通和交流——他们甚至还将这份“漠不关心”美其名曰为了“神秘主义”。

这固然是Jeremiah为了躲避自己兄弟而自身企望达到的效果——没有人知道他，没有人了解他，也就没有人能够捕捉到他。

甚至就连青年也认为自己早已习惯，并学会了享受这份滋长于地堡暗影中的孤独。

可直到现在，他才知道自己大错特错。

**没人会不渴望得到他人的认同。**

当那双蜜棕色的晶莹眼眸倒映着小型能源发电机发光的轮廓，饱含着毫不作伪的惊叹和憧憬时——当立于世界繁华与堕落之都哥谭顶点的小王子，向他表达着自己由衷的赞赏、喜爱与期翼时——Jeremiah发现自己数年来构筑的那座拒人于千里之外的堡垒，正在无声地陷落。

一股莫大的满足感正充盈着他的身体，令他几欲目眩神迷。

“You have a brilliant mind.”

自少年口中吐露出的这句话，恍如一句尘封许久、来自光明女巫的咒语。

而接下来那些关于“信任”、“保证”、“哥谭市民”、“直面强暴”的论述，他听得既浑浑噩噩又满心激荡。

Jeremiah紧盯着少年年轻而坚毅的面容，迷失于对方眸中那片墨色的星海。他明白灾厄早已让面前的富家男孩儿拥有了远超同龄人的成熟与胸襟，他根本不像外表最初看起来的那般精致、易碎，相反，这幅笔挺纤细的身体内默默饱涨着凛然的正义和隐忍的斗志。

——不畏缩，不逃避，不屈服。

——倘若恐惧穷追不舍，他便要直面它，反抗它，击破它。

“即使你今天不帮我们，我也能理解。”

温和柔润的声音，却蕴含着绝对坚定的信念。那是Jeremiah从未感受过的一种光芒与执着。他清楚地知道，倘若自己不愿同去，少年也必将会义无反顾地独自慨然赴死。

而他岂能放他一人独行？

的确，Bruce从头到尾都未对他进行过丝毫的勉强、威逼和利诱。

但少年可否知道，自己本身就是一种叫人无法抗拒的存在呢？

仿佛一头被蛊惑的羔羊，孜孜追寻着牧笛的音律，青年哪怕明知即将被引领向危险的屠宰场，却也在胸膛内同时鼓动起了恐惧与欢欣。

**一切均是心甘情愿。**

 

 

6

打小时候起，Jerome就是个不擅长等待的孩子，为此他没少挨过打，为了一块饼干而被打，为了发出不恰当的声音而被打，为了他的模样看起来讨厌而被打。

哦，花样太多，到后来干脆也就不再需要什么理由，他们打他就只是为了打。

他们有时候打得很开心，有时候一边打一边还是不开心，向之求饶只能换回咒骂，反抗只会遭受更严重的殴打，但不管怎样……等他们打累了，打乏了，总是会罢手的。

所以在那之前，Jerome就只得等待。

到后来Jerome便养成了这么个超级讨厌等待的性子。但人生里总是需要经历长长短短的等待，于是他努力转动脑筋，开始寻找发明无数的乐子来填充丰富这些垃圾一样的等待时间。结果他不仅娱乐了自己，还娱乐了别人，甚至因此收获了一大帮全心全意疯狂簇拥他的粉丝。

有趣。

而如今在哥谭阴郁的天空下，他又站上了一个万众瞩目的舞台。只见台下人潮拥挤、台上重量级嘉宾成排端坐，“阿卡姆疯人院乐队”将要在市民们的翘首以待中开启一幕全新热闹的嘉年华会。

多么值得期待。

作为乐队主唱的他今天穿的是一件米白色的修身长尾厚呢礼服，大开的翻领，有着一个可爱的束腰设计，成套的马甲和裤子采用的是灰黑相间的格子布料，领带则是由阿卡姆特色的黑白细纹再加上金绿粗条进行交叉点缀，贴身的衬衫他最终选择了讨人喜欢的嫩鹅黄色，以便跟他白色的皮手套相称。

Jerome非常满意今天自己的这身行头，他在阿卡姆时就时常感慨那里的物资条件实在太过匮乏，就连定制一套小丑服都仅有黑白两色可供选择。太单调，太枯燥了，这样乏善可陈的品味大概只有Bruce那个酷爱套着一副严肃的表情装老成的小孩儿才会喜欢。

Oh，Bruce，Brucey。

想到很快就要与他心心念念的男孩儿重逢，他的心又忍不住开始在等待中欢呼雀跃。

他现在在哪儿？和谁在一起？是不是正心急如焚地赶来跟自己碰面？

哦，根据Jim的安排，他现在肯定跟他那个装模作样的哥哥呆在一块儿。

Jerome的脑海里甚至能详细勾勒出他那个总是端着一副优等生表情高高在上的兄弟，正在用怎样恶心的眼神偷偷瞅着他的小宝贝儿。

（嗨，别不承认了我的兄弟，你肯定会迷上他的，毕竟咱俩喜欢的东西一直都是那么惊人的相似。）

好吧，接下来让他猜猜那个卑鄙的家伙会做些什么，一定是继续扮演他完美先生的角色，再编造些凄凉悲惨的童年故事，甚至可能挤出几滴鳄鱼的眼泪以获取无聊的关心和同情。（他就是个无耻的骗子！）哦，对了，他还会故技重施，戴上令人作呕的伪善面具去接近哥谭的小王子——哄骗他，毒害他，操纵他。

——他不仅要将每个Jerome在乎的人夺走，还要叫他们个个都视Jerome作毒蝎蛆虫！

（没错！他向来如此！）

扬起嘴角狰狞的裂缝，在乐队音响沸腾的重低音轰鸣声中，Jerome有意无意地斜瞥了一眼四周GCPD狙击队员们藏身的制高点，然后，他情不自禁地笑出了声。

嘿！不得不说，这可太有趣儿啦~~my brother~~你我都正命悬一线呐！

听啊~~命运的轮盘吱吱嘎嘎地转动起了腐朽的齿轮；看啊~~昏暗的彩灯在破败的帐篷中开始逐个儿点亮；而那个脸上涂着斑驳油彩准备表演的掷刀人呢？他提起了刀柄，正预备着将雪白的利刃狠狠掷向双色转盘上捆绑的活物——瞧瞧，那活物居然有着与刀子主人一模一样的面孔呢！

所以，究竟谁在掷刀？谁沦为了狩猎目标？

**我和你，这一次又是谁能够攀升天堂，谁将会跌落地狱火牢？**

 

（待续）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time,let's get something attractive，violent and sexy.


End file.
